Battle for Your Heart
by dickard23
Summary: To avoid a marriage to Kuei arranged by her father, Toph agrees to a spirit duel for her heart. She must marry the winner or be put to death. Will Kuei find a way to marry her anyway? What happens when a princess decides she wants to marry Toph? Lemons Tophzula: with some Maiko, Sukka, Azulaang, Taang, Kataangst, Mai Lee and Zutara but mostly Tophzula.


**Battle for Your Heart**

This is a post war story- au, fluffy and will get lemony. Ignore the Search and the Promise.

It's two years after the war. Aang is engaged to Katara. Ty Lee didn't join the Kyoshi Warriors, but she did help train them after the war. Azula is at home in the palace, after they found that herbal remedies dealt with most of her violent tendencies, albeit not her sharp tongue.

* * *

><p>Azula was pounding on Ty Lee's door. It was two hours after sunrise. Azula had already done her firebending training, eaten breakfast and taken a bath. She assumed Ty Lee would be up by now, but the acrobat had been sleeping in.<p>

"What is that?"

"Ty Lee. I won't stop knocking until you answer."

"Oh hell!" She eventually answered the door.

"Took you long enough."

"Nice to see you too!"

"Oh, my apologies. Good Morning."

"Why am I up so early?"

"I need your assistance."

"With."

"I may be in love."

Ty Lee's jaw dropped.

"Don't you dare …"

"OH HOW GREAT!" Ty Lee hugged her tight, almost suffocating her.

"You're crushing me you fool!"

"Who is he? Is he cute? Do I know him?"

"Before I tell you more, you must promise not to tell anyone about this conversation."

"Of course!" Ten minutes later, she told Mai. "Azula's in love!"

"I didn't think she was capable of such an emotion."

"I knew she could do it. Oh, this is so wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" Zuko questioned.

"Azula's in love."

"With who?"

"She wouldn't say, but no matter. I'm going to teach her how to woo him and then they'll have a happier ever after."

"Is she capable of such emotion?" he questioned.

"Of course she is, and I'll teach her how."

Mai shook her head. "This is going to be a hot mess!"

"I can't believe you told them!"

"I didn't tell them who."

"Well now I can't tell you. If they find out …"

"What is he a criminal or something?"

"No."

"A loyalist?"

"Agni no."

"Old?"

"No!"

"What's the big deal?"

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Toph flipped out. "There is no way I'm marrying Kuei!"

"But you have to get married Toph," Lao told her. "If you don't, we'll lose everything."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't have a son." Poppy couldn't have any more kids after Toph was born. Their fortune was apart of a restricted covenant. "If I don't pass on my fortune to a male heir, I lose everything." Kuei had the power to change it, but he wanted Toph's hand as consideration.

Toph folded her arms. "I wish I had a dick, then we wouldn't have this problem." She stormed off.

Aang had heard from Kuei of the engagement and rushed to see Toph. "You're marrying Kuei!"

"No! Who told you that?"

"Kuei did."

"He's trying to make me marry him, so my parents don't lose their home."

"What?"

Aang learned the story and vowed to help her. "I don't know how, but I'll save you from this."

As it turned out, the covenant was apart of a sacred tradition designed to prevent wealthy people from squandering all of their money and not passing it down to future generations. Unfortunately, it was made at a time when only men could own property. The language was quite clear. Toph either needed to marry or produce a son to save the family estate.

"Is there anyway out of this?"

"There is only one," Aang's lawyer advised.

"Which is?"

"Juedou Jingshen." He explained to Aang the terms. They weren't pretty.

"I could only find one way out," Aang said sadly.

"I'll take it."

"I don't know if you should," he tried to explain.

"I don't care. What is it?"

"A Juedou Jingshen." Before he could explain, Toph ran to the Earth King.

"I demand a Juedou Jingshen."

His jaw dropped. His advisors told her that it had to happen. They had to find a panel to supervise it and start sending invitations. This was going to be quite a spectacle.

A week later

"A duel for TOPH'S HAND!" Katara screamed at her fiancée.

"It wasn't my fault. She wouldn't let me explain what a Juedou Jingshen was."

"So Toph has to marry the winner?" Zuko questioned more calmly.

"Or she dies unless he cheated in the duel in which case he dies, and it starts again, or else Odette will pretty much destroy the Earth Kingdom."

"Who?" Katara questioned.

"The spiritual lovechild of Odin and Aphrodite. She is half love half war, therefore she is in charge of the battle for your heart, or well Toph's heart."

"This is nuts!" Katara sighed.

"I know. I promised to help Toph, but I don't know what to do."

"You could enter," Zuko suggested.

"What?" Katara snapped.

"Who could beat the avatar?"

"You could enter," Katara sighed.

"I couldn't do that to you," Aang said.

"I don't know if I can watch some asshole marry Toph," she admitted.

* * *

><p>The tournament was in Gaoling. The rules were simple. In order to enter you had to produce 20 coins and were honor bound not to cheat in any way. You had to have noble blood or be sponsored by someone with noble blood and of course, you had to be male or have a male on your team, polygamy was allowed.<p>

Royalty, could have champions. "I choose Aang as my champion," Kuei said, alarming the group.

Aang sighed. He should have entered in his own right.

Once that happened, Zuko and Katara entered as well, forming a team they hoped would beat Aang.

Mai was surprisingly calm about it. "You would have to marry her," she said. "It doesn't mean we have to actually live together."

"But he does have to consummate the marriage," Aang warned them. "Or it starts again."

"Agni this is terrible," Zuko complained.

Sokka and Suki came for moral support. Neither of them had royal blood and the rules said only one male could be in a group, so Sokka couldn't have joined Zuko's team.

The registration was about to end. Also in the contest was Hahn, Chan, and Haru.

"I am a distant cousin of King Bumi," Haru offered the paperwork to prove it.

"That will suffice," Arnook said. He had been picked to supervise the competition. "If there aren't any more contestants, the list will close."

"WAIT!" Ty Lee yelled as she ran. "We have one more."

"You can't enter."

"Not me," Ty Lee said once she took a breath.

"ME!" Azula ran in the room. "It took me forever to find this place."

Everyone turned to her. "WHAT!" Zuko yelled.

"She can't enter by herself," Kuei said.

"Actually, she can," Aang answered. "A princess can enter any sacred duel, including a Juedou Jingshen."

"Seriously?" Arnook questioned.

"It's rule number 3."

Arnook read through the scroll. "So it is, Azula may join alone."

"Actually, there's more," Aang said. "Rule number 5 says a princess can choose anyone to battle either for her or with her and they are honor bound to accept, even if they were already in the contest."

"Aang," Katara hissed.

"What? It's a rule."

Azula smirked. "Then I choose the Avatar to battle with me."

"What?" Aang said shocked.

"YOU MORON!" his fiancée yelled at him.

"Wait! I picked Aang," Kuei complained.

"Princesses pick first. It's in the bylaws," Aang said.

Katara hissed. "Stop helping her!"

"I'm honor bound not to cheat and that means making sure people follow the correct rules."

Arnook read the scroll carefully. "He's right, Azula can compete with the Avatar if she so chooses. Kuei, you're out of luck."

"Actually, he can pick a new champion, just not me."

"I pick Hahn," Kuei said.

"But I wanted to win!"

"I'll pay you."

"We're good."

Zuko was about to have a panic attack. "Azula, why are you doing this?"

"Because," she said proudly, "I love Toph."

"What?" Katara yelled.

Everyone else was too baffled to speak, except Toph.

"You what?"

Azula approached her. "I love you, and I spent the past month learning how to court you, just to find out about the duel, so I will win the contest, and I will win your heart."

Azula asked Katara to make her a block of ice.

The waterbender did.

"Thank you."

Did she just say thank you? Zuko questioned in his mind.

Azula poured her hot tea onto the block of ice, making ice tea. She poured a cup and put a flower on top.

She offered it to Toph.

"What is it?"

"It's lizard flower tea. The lizard flower on top is an aromatic, but it doesn't taste good, so don't eat it."

Toph tried it. "This is nice. Thank you."

Azula retired to her chambers.

The room was baffled by what was Azula's first romantic gesture.

"Did she just woo Toph with iced tea?" Sokka finally broke the silence.

"Did it just work?" Mai questioned. Toph seemed pretty content with her tea.

The rest of the Gaang met up.

"What are we going to do?" Katara questioned. "We have to fight Aang and Azula!"

Zuko shook his head. "I never would have guessed Toph, not in a million years."

"What?"

"Ty Lee told me Azula was in love, but she never gave a name. TOPH!"

Mai was trying not to laugh. "This has to be the stupidest thing I will ever see."

Aang went to talk to Toph. "How are you holding up?"

"Well I woke up this morning, praying that somehow the spirits would make sure I didn't have to marry Kuei, and they decided to help me by having me marry Azula."

"You don't know that."

"Come on Twinkle Toes. Who can stop you two together? Zuko and Katara are sunk."

"I have to put in a good faith effort. It doesn't have to be my best."

"I don't think it will make a difference, TT."

Azula knew the first test would be a maze. She decided to consult Aang for a strategy meeting.

"Hey Azula," Aang wasn't actually used to talk to her.

"So I thought since we have a maze tomorrow that you should be barefoot so you can use your earthbending to help us see, and I should focus on any puzzles that we have to solve inside."

"Sounds like a plan." Crap, Azula knows he can see with his feet.

"You should rest now. We don't want to lose time by being tired."

"Of course."

On his way back, Zuko and Katara stopped Aang.

"You have to throw the contest," Zuko told him.

"It's the only way," Katara added.

"And if Azula catches me, I get publically beheaded, and the contest starts again."

Katara cringed. "Maybe she won't catch you."

Aang looked at Zuko. "She's your sister. What do you think?

"I think she's really smart," he admitted. "You will probably have to try, but maybe there will be a time you won't have to try that hard. If you purposefully suck, she'll call you on it."

"We're on the same side," Katara told him.

Aang nodded and went to bed.

Zuko tried his last line of defense. "Mai, you have to talk Azula out of this."

"Me, how?" she deadpanned.

"You're her friend. Tell her she's making a big mistake."

Mai put down her book. "She just spent the last month doing Agni knows what with Ty Lee to learn how to win Toph's affections, and you want me to tell her to stand back and watch someone else marry her."

"You make it sound hopeless."

"It is hopeless. Although, this will be the best entertainment of the year."

"This isn't a game!"

"Oh but it is."

* * *

><p>There was an opening ceremony the next day. Azula presented Toph with a bouquet of moon peach blossoms.<p>

"Thanks Azula," Toph mumbled.

"Anything for a lady." Azula bowed and was off.

Katara shook her head. "I still can't believe this is happening."

There was a huge crowd that came to see the outcome. There hadn't been a duel like this in over 100 years, mainly because they were so ridiculous. Usually, the bride either ran away or relented to avoid this from happening.

Many people cheered for Haru as the home favorite as he was the only one competing from the Earth Kingdom. Some rooted for Hahn because he was representing the King. However, one man said, "you know you're a pathetic king when you can't even get a dame to marry you."

Over the crowd's loud whispers, Arnook opened the contest. "The first event is the maze of the mind. All contestants will be blindfolded and then brought to a set point in the maze. They have to find their way to the other side. The first person or first full team across gets a point."

"Why is this the maze of the mind?" Zuko questioned.

"Because it has a way of evoking subconscious thoughts," Mai told him. "It's known to make people go mental."

"AWESOME!" Katara said loudly.

They got blindfolded. Aang paid attention, so he didn't accidentally go back out the entrance.

Zuko heard his father's voice. "YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT. YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS YOUR SISTER!"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Katara hugged him. "Relax. It's not real." She started to feel her own doubts. "Of course you're hugging him, you slut. You want Zuko, but he belongs to someone else. You want to win, so you can be married to him!"

"LIES! I ONLY WANT TO HELP TOPH!"

Chan started leaving seeds on the ground so he knew where he had been. Unfortunately, badger moles love sunflower seeds. "OH MY GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed. The badger moles chased him throughout the maze, managing to trap him with their earthbending.

Hahn had no idea how to get through a maze. Most of his life had been in an open snow bank more or less. He listened for other voices. Maybe they could inadvertently guide him out of the maze.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Zuko and Katara got out of the maze. "Did we win?" she questioned.<p>

"Not by a longshot," Mai said dryly. "It only took them five minutes."

Aang and Azula were sitting on a rock.

"How did you get out so fast?" Zuko questioned.

"It was easy when you followed the hint," Aang said.

"What hint?" Katara questioned.

"My name is four letters and what you know about me is four letters too. Follow me and you'll find your way out." Aang told them.

"What?" Zuko questioned.

"Agni, dum dum," Azula told him. "I rise in the east; I fall in the west. Didn't you follow the glowing suns?"

"We didn't get glowing suns!" Katara complained.

Once all of the men got out (well they had to rescue Chan) the bickering began.

"She cheated!" Katara accused.

"We didn't cheat," Aang insisted.

"Then the spirits cheated," Zuko alleged.

"It's a spirit duel, they can do what they want," Azula countered.

Arnook frowned. "She has a point, and it's not like they knew they had been favored."

The crowd started clamoring. The spirits favored Azula. She quickly became the home favorite. "A-ZU-LA!" They yelled repeatedly.

"This is an outrage," Kuei insisted.

Azula had an idea. "I am a lady, so I will forego the point, on one condition. I want to take Toph on a proper date, tonight."

"Deal!" Zuko said.

Katara frowned. "What?"

"We can't afford to be down a point."

"But now there are only four events left. What if it's a tie?" Aang questioned.

"Well, we could do the next three and if there's a winner, then it's over. If there's a split, then we'll kick out whoever doesn't have a point and the winner of the last event wins it all," Arnook reasoned.

They accepted, and Azula had two hours to prepare for her date.

Toph sighed. "So the spirits really want Azula to win," she asked Aang.

"Well, Agni does, but maybe the other spirits are more neutral."

She rolled her eyes. "So I'm screwed unless they decide to interfere."

"I'll go to the spirit world and see what's going on. I won't let you down Toph."

"I don't even know what to wear on a date."

"I'm sure casual dress is fine."

Toph threw on a sundress and didn't put on shoes.

Azula picked her up at 6:30. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"A surprise."

Ty Lee was watching from a distance. "You got this Azula!"

Mai decided to tag along. "This is hilarious."

Ty Lee glared at her.

"What, it is."

Azula took Toph to a gorge and put her blanket on a flat section. Toph sat down. Azula unveiled sandwiches, some sparkling wine and tea lanterns that she would light once it was dark.

"It smells good," Toph commented.

"I made cow pig brisket sandwiches on sourdough bread."

"That's my favorite."

"I know."

Toph frowned. "How did you know?"

"I asked your family cook what your favorite foods are."

"You researched me?" Toph was kind of alarmed.

"Oh yes. When I asked Ty Lee how to court you, she said that romance was like hunting. You had to observe them and know their patterns. Well, given your earthbending prowess, I couldn't just observe you, so I did the next best thing. I questioned the people who know you."

Toph bit into the sandwich. "This is really good."

"I made the bread myself."

"You can make bread?"

"Well, once I learned what your favorite things were, I had to learn how to do them, so I paid a baker to teach me how to make bread."

"You did all of this for me, why?"

"My father raised me to be a go getter. If you're going to do something, you best put everything you have into it. For a long time, for me that meant firebending and war, but now, I want my life to be about something else."

Toph was humbled. "Do you have any more sandwiches?"

Azula grinned. "I have plenty."

* * *

><p>Sokka and Suki were with Zuko and Katara.<p>

"We need to strategize better," Zuko said.

"If the spirits are helping them, we're really outmatched," Katara added.

"What's the next contest?" Suki questioned.

"Sparring," Zuko said. It is an elimination contest: last one standing wins.

"How will they do that with pairs?" Suki questioned

"They alternate fights," Katara mentioned.

"So you would fight either Aang or Azula," Sokka said. "We should put Azula against Katara. You beat her once."

"Leave me to fight the avatar," Zuko complained.

"Would you rather fight your sister?" Suki questioned.

"No. She would probably get to be Fire Lord and marry Toph!"

"What are the rules?" Sokka asked.

Katara handed him the sheet.

Aang went to the spirit world and sought out Odette.

"Aang, I've been expecting you."

"What's happening with this duel? Why did we get a clue and no one else?"

"Agni wants all of his children to be happy."

"But Zuko's his child too."

"But he doesn't want to marry Toph. He just thinks he's helping."

"But what about what Toph wants?"

"A proper duel will make that clear."

"Isn't this kind of barbaric?"

"Love is barbaric and primal, how do you think I got to exist?"

"I promised I'd help Toph, but I don't know what that means anymore."

"It means listening to her and of course fighting honorably, so you don't die."

Aang went to look for Toph but she was still on her date.

After sandwiches came ice cream. "I love chocolate, but you knew that."

"I did, but this has something extra."

"Hazelnut."

"Yes."

When Toph was done, Azula wiped off her lips with a napkin. Toph usually found such actions patronizing, but she found then endearing with the princess. She took Azula's hand in hers and the princess surprised Toph by kissing the back of her hand. Toph uncharacteristically giggled as Azula kissed her up her arm before capturing her lips.

Sugary sweet and slow, the kiss took a while to progress to an open mouth and then with tongue.

Mai's eyes got big. "Didn't see this date actually working."

Azula was giddy that Toph kissed her back and pinned her down to the blanket. She broke the kiss and started kissing her jawline and then her neck. She started to suck on Toph's throat before the earthbender shoved her away.

"Did I move too fast?"

Toph gasped. "It's just that I've never …"

"I'll go slow, I promise."

Azula walked her home and that was it for the night.

The Duel

There were five teams, which meant that someone had to sit out the first round. Arnook decided on Azula and Aang, since the odds of them losing early seemed so unlikely.

Kuei insisted, "That's unfair."

Aang and Azula deliberated. "We'll split up for round one so there's six of us."

"Very well."

It was Azula v. Chan, Aang v. Hahn and Zuko v. Haru.

Chan chose to fight with a jian sword. Hahn had his spear and everyone else used bending.

Azula and Chan were first. "First one out the ring loses, or if they got knocked out!"

Azula smirked. Chan was still scared of her and she knew it. She sent a blistering blaze of blue flames at him. To her surprise, he actually knew how to sword fight and deflected the flames.

Azula frowned. She didn't want to use too much energy too early, so she had to beat him soon.

"When all else fails, be sneaky," Agni told her.

Azula grinned. She raised the temperature of the ground under his feet. He was baffled by her lack of fighting until he screamed, "SO HOT!" he hot potatoed out of the ring.

"Winner is Azula!"

"How did she?" Zuko questioned.

Toph could tell how Azula won. She's very smart.

The next match was Zuko and Haru. The Fire Lord had a question for the earthbender. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, someday I'll be king of Omashu, which means I need a queen, and most noble women are well snooty and boring. Toph isn't."

Zuko actually liked Haru as a person. He just didn't think Toph should be forced to marry him or face death. They sparred intently, earth against fire but eventually Zuko knocked Haru out of the ring with an intense fire wall.

"Good fight mate!" They shook hands and the battle was over.

Aang and Hahn were last. Aang couldn't stand Hahn and knew Toph did not want to marry Kuei so this was quite easy.

He waited for Hahn to charge at him with his spear and then set the wood on fire. Hahn started blowing on it, trying to put it out when Aang drove a giant rock into his stomach, pinning him to the ground.

"He has five seconds to get up," Arnook told him. Hahn couldn't get up."

"Aang wins!"

Aang waited a little while before lifting the rock off Hahn.

"UGH!" he went to go throw up.

Now they had only two teams competing. Zuko and Katara vs. Aang and Azula.

"Azula's up," Sokka said. He had a strategy for Katara. Hopefully it worked.

They met in the middle of the ring. The crowd started yelling rematch! Rematch. Azula was quiet.

"Afraid of losing again?" Katara taunted.

"I don't fear peasants."

"WHOA! SHE'S TALKING SMACK!" Chan yelled.

Azula opened with a fireblast aimed at Katara's stomach. The waterbender evaded, just to get another fireball her feet. She jumped, just to get another at her head. Azula moved very quickly and quite dangerously.

Katata tiptoed towards the edge of the ring, she needed this to work. When Azula advanced, she froze the ground underneath her, to make her slip. Azula almost fell out the ring, but she managed to turn her body the other way, skidding on the ground.

Katara tried to freeze her to the ground, but Azula breathed fire out of her mouth, melting the icy tentacles.

She dove at Katara, setting her dress on fire before landing on her feet.

Katara instinctively did the stop drop and roll, causing her to roll out the ring.

"Point goes to Azula!"

The crowd went wild. Azula had recovered her lead. She was sure to win.

* * *

><p>According to the rules, there was a two-day break between events two and three.<p>

Azula tried to get another date with Toph, just to meet interference.

"We're going to the spa," Katara told her.

"And after that dinner,' Zuko added.

"And after that a play," Sokka insisted.

"Well, when you're in the mood to speak for yourself, you know where to find me."

Toph was annoyed. "I don't need you all telling me what to do."

"Don't tell me you actually wanted to go out with her?"

"You didn't bother to ask me what I wanted." She stormed off.

"Is it me or is she mad at us?" Sokka questioned.

Katara rolled her eyes.

Azula decided to spend her evening at the gorge. She took out her pipe and began to smoke. Apparently, all it took was a little cannabis and her hallucinations went away, as well as (most of) her homicidal tendencies.

Baked, she didn't even hear anyone approaching her.

"What is that smell?"

"Oh, just a little grass."

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I got a prescription."

"I'm not the fuzz."

"Although you would be good at it." I bet you'd look hot in uniform.

"I doubt that's an appropriate career for a housewife," Toph said mockingly.

"Who says you have to be a housewife?" Azula offered the pipe.

"How do I do this?"

Azula molded her hands around it. "Suck through here and I'll light it for you. When you lift your thumb from the side, air will rush in and send the smoke into your mouth. Take a small puff at first, so you don't burn your throat."

Toph tried, but she took a big hit.

"Breathe out quickly."

The earthbender gasped.

Azula gave her some iced tea. "It will get easier. You just have to time it better."

"That was brutal," she choked out.

"Well water pipes are smoother, but this is easier to carry around."

Once Toph could feel her throat again, she laughed. "This is actually kind of fun."

The two watched clouds and talked about their childhoods.

Azula fondly recalled when she dropped a turtle crab in Zuko's pants, and it bit his butt.

"Haha Sparky. I'm never going to let him live that down."

"Everyone called him crab-ass for two years after that."

"Oh that's good."

Toph wasn't sure if was the weed, but she felt much more relaxed than she had in a month. "Do you really think I'll have to marry Kuei?"

"No way. Aang won't let that happen, and neither will I." Azula kissed her. This time, she pulled Toph on top of her and led from below.

The earthbender's hands found their way into Azula's hair, undoing her topknot. Black locks fell out of the bun like waves and covered Azula's face.

The two girls tussled for control of the kiss. Toph gripped Azula's face tightly, holding her still.

Azula's fiery fingertips ghosted their way up Toph's back. The earthbender arched her back for more. Azula's hands moved to Toph's front and began to rub her shoulders.

Sick of the gentle teasing, Toph moved Azula's hands to her chest. The firebender began to massage them, her hands very warm.

"OOOHH!" Toph broke the kiss to moan. Azula's lips started kissing Toph's neck.

Sokka and Suki decided to go for a walk.

"I need a break from strategizing. It's all Zuko and Katara talk about," Suki said.

"Well they are trying to save Toph from a marriage to Kuei and Azula."

"That sounds like she'd have to marry both of them."

"EW!"

"Oh that gorge looks nice."

The couple walked over it, just to see a couple on the hill.

"Ooh, he's taking her top off," Sokka said with a smirk. They couldn't see any faces. It was only when they got closer that they saw Toph was without a shirt and Azula was touching her intently.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sokka drew his weapon.

Toph earthbended Azula to safety.

"Can't you mind your own beeswax?" Toph put her shirt back on, unabashed.

"What was she doing to you?"

"What did it look like she was doing?"

"EW!"

"Piss off Snoozles!"

The couple hoisted Toph back to their camp. She hated being short for this reason.

"What's going on?" Katara questioned.

"She was at the gorge, fooling around with Azula," Suki told them.

"Her top was off!"

"WHAT!" Zuko went to look for his sister. How dare she!

Azula found herself by the stream. "Too bad we got interrupted."

"What?" Aang emerged from the water.

"I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you approach either."

"Toph earthbended me here."

"Why?"

She explained Sokka's reaction to their making out.

"Well, he likes to be the 'older brother' and even Katara gets sick of him."

"Well, Toph has two older brothers it seems, even if one of them is my brother."

Aang heard Zuko calling Azula. "Wait here."

He waterbended her out of sight.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No," Aang lied. "Why?"

"She got a little too comfortable with Toph today."

"Is Toph alright?"

"She's fine, now that Sokka rescued her."

Aang could hear Azula laughing through the water.

"Um, maybe she went to hang out with Ty Lee."

"Oh right, I should check."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee and Mai were getting high.<p>

"Should we be smoking Azula's medication?" Mai questioned.

"She has plenty," Ty Lee told her. "They prescribed her like 3 grams a week."

"What?"

"Seriously, she maybe smokes a gram a week. The rest she just stockpiles. We're going to make edibles at some point."

"Ooh, I want some."

The girls were laughing about how dramatic everyone was being in the contest when Zuko approached.

"Mai, have you seen …" He was shocked. "You're high!"

"Yeah, and?"

Zuko was not amused. He started lecturing her on addiction and health problems and she laughed.

"Most of that is made up so kids won't smoke. You know that right."

Ty Lee giggled. "I feel good!"

The arguing continued.

Eventually, the couple made their way to the others.

"Mai is high!" Zuko announced.

"So," Sokka questioned while Katara said, "How could you?"

"What's the big deal?" Sokka questioned. "It's just a plant."

"WHAT?" Katara yelled at him.

The siblings bickered. Suki came out to find out what the ruckus was about.

"Mai got high!" Zuko told her.

"So. She's a big girl."

"Thanks," Mai said with a smirk.

Azula was laughing. She and Aang had gone swimming after Zuko left.

"I can see why Toph is so fond of you," Azula said.

"She mentioned me?"

"Mostly to make fun of you, but I can read between the lines."

Aang wasn't used to seeing this side of Azula. With her hair down and her face relaxed, she was quite beautiful. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know you loved Toph?"

Azula floated on her back. "It took me a while to understand it. When I was in the asylum, it was her visits that started to get through to me." Toph would come periodically. She wouldn't say much to Azula at all. Actually, she would just talk as if she was the only person in the room. "She treated me like a normal person, not like a head case or a person to be feared. I don't think she was every scared of me, even when I was at my worst."

Azula went under a lily pad before she emerged out of the water. "When I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted out of life, all I could see was Toph. I need someone who's smart, who will call me out when I start making things up, who's not afraid to fight me. I think she's one of the few people that gets me."

Out of all of the people seeking Toph's hand, Azula's the only one who didn't mention things like bloodlines and heirs. She actually saw Toph just as she is.

* * *

><p>When Aang got back to the house, everyone was arguing. "What's going on?"<p>

"Mai was high!"

"So?" Aang questioned. "It's just a plant."

"Thank you," Sokka said.

"What?" Zuko said.

"How could you think that?" Katara questioned.

"It's been used as medicine in the temples for thousands of years. They also thought it brought spiritual enlightenment."

"But she just wanted to be high."

"But maybe she'll reach enlightenment."

"Have you ever?" Katara questioned.

"In ceremonies, but that was over 100 years ago."

She frowned, but who was she to say that the entire Air Nation had been wrong.

"You can't be Fire Lady and smoking weed," Zuko told Mai.

"Who says I want to be Fire Lady? And you can't tell me what to do."

"OOH SNAP!" Sokka said loudly.

Toph slept through all the arguing. The weed made her sleepy.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Suki all kept their eye on Toph.<p>

Azula wasn't surprised to be shut out and Ty Lee said, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I hope it doesn't grow forgetful." The Princess decided to focus on the next task. Toph would be secured to a tree and a vicious animal would be let out. Whoever rescued her from it won.

They couldn't use Appa, so Azula tried to come up with a plan. "Maybe I should distract the animal while you get Toph using your glider."

"Can I use my glider?"

"No rule says you can't.

When they made it to the arena, Toph was not amused. "This sucks!"

"Sorry, but rules are rules," Arnook told her.

The teams all lined up. Inside the ring was a vicious boarcupine. Chan chickened out. "I ain't going in there!"

The others got ready. At the sound of the horn, they all made their way into the ring. Azula threw a blast of fire at the boarcupine and it charged at her. Aang glided over to Toph and started to untie her when she heard Azula scream.

"Sorry Toph." Aang went to go rescue his partner.

The boarcupine had headbutted Azula. Working together, Aang and Azula were able to drive the boarcupine out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara cut down Toph.

"We win!"

"Not so fast," Azula said. "The goal was to rescue Toph, which we did."

"No we cut her down," Zuko told her.

"Yes, but we eliminated the threat. While she was tied up, the boarcupine was out of reach. Just untying her isn't saving her. Actually, it was putting her in more danger."

"OOH SNAP!" Sokka said.

Arnook decided "you both get a point."

"WHAT?" Katara yelled at him.

"Well, the Princess raises a valid point. Rescuing Toph means both untying her and getting her out of harms way. She got rid of the boarcupine before you got Toph out of the ring, so she gets a point."

Zuko scowled. "We have to win tomorrow or it's over." Azula still had an advantage.

The firebender was at the medic, getting the needles out of her body. She was surprised Aang came back for her.

"I know I didn't win us the point, but it seemed more important to save you."

"Thanks. I underestimated how hard it would be to fight a boarcupine."

Toph was impressed with Azula's bravery, even if it was stupid of her. She gave the princess a kiss on the cheek for her effort.

Zuko and co started trying to figure out how to win the fourth contest. "It's a talent contest," Sokka said. "So what talents do you have?"

Katara couldn't sing, but "I can make ice sculptures."

"Maybe that can be the background. Um, Zuko can you sing."

"OH NO!"

"He can dance!" Mai told them. "He took lessons for four years."

"MAI!"

"You said you wanted to win, didn't you?" She had a devilish look in her eyes.

They started to prepare a routine.

Aang was hanging out with Toph. He had a tough decision to make. He could either go all out tomorrow or just do okay. "Do you want to marry Azula?" he asked her.

Toph groaned. "I like her, but this is going way too fast!"

That would be the problem no matter what. "I'm on your side, always." He kissed her forehead.

Toph had trouble sleeping. She was having cold sweats and wondering if she would have to puke. In just a few hours, she would either find out she was marrying Azula or find out Azula and Aang would be going to sudden death with Zuko and Katara.

Either way, she didn't have to marry Kuei or Chan, which was a start. Haru wasn't so bad, but she didn't know the earthbender too well.

The others all participated in the contest anyway. Chan recited poetry

Your eyes emeralds

Your sweet lips are ruby red

Your skin like the moon

Your talents are great

Your wealth is unlimited

You are truly gold

Your

"PLEASE SHUT HIM UP!" Toph yelled. "This is awful."

"That was pretty bad," Arnook decided. "You're done Chan."

"Aw, I was hoping to become rich. Dad cut me off."

Haru was next. He did an earthbending performance. With a few stomps, he made a sculpture of Toph with people begging at her feet. He then made one of her beating up a scoundrel and last, he made a sculpture of Toph with a badger mole.

"That was actually entertaining," Toph could see the performance with her feet.

Hahn decided to offer a painting he had done.

"It's nice," Arnook said. "But why would you paint, when the woman you are courting is blind."

"Who cares what she thinks of it? She's not voting."

Toph threw a rock at him.

"Next are Zuko and Katara."

The two did a dance routine while Sokka played the drums. There had been a dispute over whether or not this was allowed, but Arnook decided it was, so long as they graded them on the dancing and not on the drumming.

The two danced quite well together. It took Zuko all day yesterday to teach her the moves. She must have stepped on his feet 20 times, but she had it. He spun her around before dipping her in front of everyone.

"This is torture," Katara thought. Why did he have to be with Mai? She didn't even seem to care about him, or anything else for that matter.

If Aang noticed Katara's attraction to Zuko, he didn't say anything. Mai, however, was intent on saying something.

"Last but not least, Princess Azula and the Avatar."

The duo performed a song, "Howl" (Florence + the Machine). Azula sang and played the piano, while Aang played the chimes, which he made with his metalbending and did the backup vocals.

The crowd was loving the performance to Zuko and Katara's chagrin. Sokka forgot about the contest and just enjoyed the singing. Mai knew she wanted Azula to win. If Katara got a chance to sink her fangs into Zuko, she wouldn't let go.

The duo bowed to an applauding crowd and it wasn't long before Azula had been declared the winner.

"With three points, Azula has conclusively won the contest," Arnook said to the audience.

Azula knelt in front of Toph and offered her a glass bracelet she had made with her firebending. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

They kissed in front of a cheering crowd.

"Now you two have one month to get married."

"Actually, Princesses get three months and with the Avatar multiplier it's six months."

"What?"

"Rule 8 and bylaw 17."

Arnook went through the scroll again. "She's right. You two have six months to get married."

"And in six months, I hope you'll want to marry me," Azula kissed her.

Lao just realized something. "I don't lose my money right?" Technically, she wasn't marrying a male.

"No, you're good," Arnook told him.

"Sweet!"

Zuko was still baffled. "How is this happening?"

Katara got mad at Aang. "What's wrong with you?"

"What did I do?"

"Mr. let me tell Azula about all of her advantages."

"She would have won anyway. Agni favored her and it's not like you could beat her sparring or could out sing her."

"Excuse me!"

"I said was I was going to help Toph, and that's what I did. Am I sure she and Azula will work? Of course not, but the only chance Toph had at happiness was with her, so I played to win."

"The only chance she had at happiness?"

The couple argued, getting louder until low blows got thrown.

"Maybe you should try getting a clue!" Katara yelled at him.

"Maybe you should try not being such a bitch!"

She screamed. "How could you call me that?"

"You've done nothing but yell at me since I got here. Sometimes I wonder why we're engaged. You treat me like an annoying little brother and not like a fiancee."

Aang left her there. Katara went the other way.

* * *

><p>Everyone else just watched, well everyone except Azula and Toph; they went on their first couple date.<p>

"Anyone else think this marriage isn't going to happen," Sokka said to a silent room. "And I meant Aang and Katara."

Mai realized her problem. "This marriage better happen." Mai chased down Aang. "Wait up!"

"What is it?"

"I know you and Katara have your issues, but it's been two years. Are you sure you want to give up over one little fight."

Aang sighed. "It's not just one fight anymore. Every time I try to get closer to her, physically or emotionally, she pushes me away, saying she's not ready, but I see the way she looks at Zuko. Maybe it's just me."

Mai frowned. "Give her one more chance, please."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

Mai ran to Ty Lee. "We got to get Aang and Katara back together."

"Okay." She didn't even ask why.

Ty Lee went to talk to Katara next. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're upset and embarrassed."

"Yeah, and I don't know what's wrong. It's just Aang and I have been arguing the whole time. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut and he couldn't."

"Was this about what he did or who he is?"

"What?"

"He's the guardian of the spirit world. He's supposed to keep them at ease and since they have a stake in the duel, maybe he felt obligated to make sure it went according to the rules."

"This whole practice is stupid!"

"I agree, but it's not like he did it on purpose."

"I know he didn't."

"So talk to him."

* * *

><p>Azula and Toph went out to a proper diner, at a high-end steakhouse.<p>

"The food smells great," Toph said.

"I hope so. It's supposed to be the best steak in town." They got the porterhouse for two with a side of mashed potatoes and spicy carrots.

The music was serene. Azula had a very dainty way of eating.

"My father will love you."

"Really? I'm sure he didn't expect you to marry me, or another woman for that matter."

"No, but you're a princess, and you have good table manners."

"Well if that's the criteria, then I am quite a catch."

"His criteria, not mine."

"What are yours?"

"Why don't I show you?"

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara went for a walk down the river.<p>

"I just want to say …"

Both of them froze up.

"I'm sorry," they both said

"I shouldn't have blamed you. This wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have insulted you like that. You were upset, and understandably so. This whole thing is weird."

"Do you really think they'll work out?"

"I think they can."

"What about us?"

Aang looked at her sadly. "I just get the impression you're just not that into me."

She wanted to say he was wrong. "I love you just …"

"Not the way I want you to."

"I'm sorry." She gave him back his betrothal necklace.

Aang continued the walk alone.

* * *

><p>Katara headed back to the camp.<p>

"How did it go?" Zuko asked her.

"We made up, and then we broke up. It just wasn't right."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I mean I'm sorry that I said yes before, but I don't think I ever felt about Aang the way he did about me. I wanted it to work. Who doesn't want that when he's so friendly and brave, but he just didn't light my fire."

Zuko knew that feeling. "What told you it wasn't right?"

"Every time he tried to get closer with me, whether it was physically or even just talking about our future, I'd clam up, and it's not like I didn't want intimacy or a family in my future, it just wasn't him I wanted. We both got sick of pretending."

"I'm sure he'll bounce back. Girls chase him left and right."

"And I never got as jealous as I should have. Maybe that was a clue."

"I don't know. I get jealous when other guys talk to Mai."

"But isn't that proving my point?"

It would if I loved her. "I don't think jealousy is about love; it's about control. You might love someone and be controlling. You might be controlling and not in love with them."

"Zuko!" Ty Lee called.

Crap! "Yes Ty Lee."

"Mai's looking for you."

"I'm on my way. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee went to talk to Katara. "Sorry about that."<p>

"You weren't interrupting anything."

"I know, but you wanted me to be."

"What?"

"Not that you wanted to be interrupted, but you wanted something worth interrupting."

"I don't…"

"I can see the signs. I'm like an expert at this."

"And what are the signs?"

"The lingering eye glances, gentle touches with the hand, a pink aura perhaps."

"Even if there were signs, he chose Mai."

"Not until he put a ring on it."

"But Mai's your best friend."

"And I want her to be happy, with someone who loves her, not to just stay with Zuko because she's comfortable. If he marries her when he wants another, they'll both be miserable."

"Like if I had married Aang."

"Yeah."

"But you told me to talk to him."

"I did. You had to decide for yourself what you were going to say to him."

"I really hate this."

"Oh I know just the thing to relax you."

* * *

><p>Sokka and Suki were having food and drinks with the other contestants. Haru was pretty fun to hang out with. Chan was well amusing to observe as he hit on girls left and right and Hahn was … "I can't believe Kuei didn't pay me the rest of the money," well whiny.<p>

"So Toph and the Princess," Haru said. "Zuko better watch out."

"Two of the world's best benders are getting hitched," Sokka realized. "How did I not think about that?"

"Who's going to be the bride?" Suki questioned.

"Toph," Sokka said while Haru said, "Azula."

"With her legs, the princess better wear a dress."

"Azula won the duel. I think that makes her a groom," Sokka retorted.

As they debated the merits, Toph and Azula continued their date.

They went to see a jazz band playing in the park. Azula had brought a blanket, so they wouldn't get their dresses dirty.

The firebender took her pipe out of her purse.

"How much of that do you go through a week?"

"My prescription is 3g a week, but I seldom use more than 1 a week."

"What happens to the rest?"

"I donate some of it. Ty Lee smokes a lot of it, and I was thinking of making some edibles."

"Ooh!"

Azula breathed some of the smoke into Toph's lungs. It was much easier to handle this way.

"I like this," Toph told her.

"Good."

They continued to kiss and smoke as the stars came out of the night sky and the music played on.

Toph could feel her body heating up even though the air was cool. She flipped Azula over, pinning her to the blanket as she latched onto the firebender's neck.

Azula moaned as Toph began sucking on her flesh and fitting her small hand in Azula's dress. "OH!"

The earthbender enjoyed Azula's moaning and squirming. "Is this fun?"

Azula arched her back for more. She never liked giving up control, but she would give Toph anything. Azula wrapped her legs around Toph's and began grinding against it.

Toph decided it was time to be alone and they earthbended below the ground with the blanket, seemingly getting swallowed by the world.

"Touch me!" Azula hissed as Toph hiked up her dress.

"You're so impatient," the earthbender teased before she pulled Auzula into a kiss.

Azula fought back, pushing Toph's dress off her body. The two girls tussled for dominance before they were both naked.

The princess used her fingertips to excite Toph all over.

"Cheating!" Toph said as Azula heated her hands.

"All's fair in love and war."

Toph metalbended cuffs onto Azula. "Is this fair?" She started kissing Azula's body, teasing her full breasts and stomach.

"OH SPIRITS!"

Aang had wondered to the jazz performance and thought it was pretty good. He sat down on a patch of grass and thought he could feel something underneath him. After taking off his shoes, he blushed at the realization that Azula and Toph were hooking up under him. Curious as to what they were doing, he focused his earthbending and realized Toph had Azula cuffed, her hands over her head as she chewed on her nipple.

"That's so hot!"

He could feel his member starting to ache at the vibrations happening below him.

Toph got Azula very heated just to pull away. She uncuffed her girlfriend. "me first."

Azula gave her a devilish grin before assailing Toph's body in kisses and bite marks, leaving hickeys on her chest and inner thigh before kissing her wetness.

"OH FUCK!"

Azula licked her lips, relishing in the womanly aroma as she made her way over Toph's most sensitive places. Using her fingertips and her tongue, which she could also heat with her firebending, she made Toph a bundle of trembling nerves. The girl screamed loudly as she came, her sounds swallowed by the ground before she finally came to a stop.

It was after she recovered that she realized, "Hey, someone is above us."

"So?"

"I mean an earthbender." Toph instinctively dragged Tumble Toes in with them. "You pervert."

"I um well you see um …"

Azula snickered. "He's so hard right now."

"Oh I can tell."

"Is Katara going to take care of that for you?"

"Uh we broke up."

"Not that she would have when they were together," Toph teased.

"But they were engaged."

"Sugar Queen was stingy."

"Should we be generous?"

The two girls grinned and pulled Aang to the ground. This would be so much fun.

* * *

><p>When Zuko found Mai, she was baked. "You were looking for me."<p>

"Yes. The contest is over. We can finally be alone."

"We've been alone."

"In between your strategy meetings and Ty Lee's babbling, but now there's nothing to plan and Ty Lee can stalk the happy couple all she wants."

"I guess so."

Mai pulled Zuko into a kiss.

They started making out, but Zuko wasn't feeling it. After Katara left Aang, he wondered what he was doing with Mai. They weren't engaged yet and he didn't want to marry her. Would it be better to end it now?

He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if this is right."

"What? No one's going to walk in here."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not sure we want the same things."

"You're the one who started talking about when I was Fire Lady. Where did you think this was going?"

They started to argue. Finally, Mai said, "it's that water whore isn't it? She's single and now you want to chase her."

"Katara's not a whore and …"

"And get out!"

* * *

><p>Zuko ran to escape Mai's stilettos. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into Haru.<p>

"Sorry man."

"What's the emergency?"

"Mai. We broke up."

"Oh running for your life. Go do that!"

Haru thought Mai was cute, and she was a noble. He went to her room to see her throwing knives at the wall.

"Is this a bad time?"

"What do you think?"

"I think if you throw the knives at the wall and not at me, then it's a fine time."

She threw a knife at him.

"Well, good thing I'm an earthbender," he said as he made himself a shield.

"What do you want?"

"Is it wrong for a man to pursue a pretty girl?"

"I literally broke up with Zuko less than five minutes ago."

"I know."

"What kind of man does that make you?"

"A smart one."

Mai rolled her eyes. "If you think you're going to be my rebound, you can forget it."

"Want to go to the pub and talk trash about Zuko and Katara?"

"YES!"

She dragged him along.

Suki and Sokka saw Katara and Ty lee. The two girls were stoned.

"Where's your betrothal necklace?" Suki asked her.

"I gave it back to him."

"Ooh!" Sokka said. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Where did he?"

"I have no idea."

Zuko came running. "Is Mai behind me?"

"No!"

"Good because she's angry."

"You two broke up!" Suki yelped.

"Yeah, and she didn't take it so well."

"You didn't cheat?" Sokka questioned.

"No. I just realized I don't want to marry her, and I don't even know if she wants to marry me. It just seems expected of us."

"Like me and Aang."

"Yeah, except, I assume he didn't throw knives at you."

"No, he just kept walking."

"Maybe next time I'll break up with Aang instead."

Sokka and the others laughed at him.

"You know what I mean!"

* * *

><p>Azula bobbed her head up and down, as Aang filled her mouth. He was big and she was eager to please him.<p>

"OH FUCK!" Maybe the spirits were right about love and war.

"Enjoying yourself Twinkle Toes?" Toph questioned as she moved closer to him and bit his neck. "Isn't she good with her mouth?"

He kissed Toph as Azula sucked him. This was heavenly. He realized he loved both of them. They were intelligent, gorgeous, passionate and exciting. Neither of them would just do what a good girl should. They made things fun.

"I'm gonna …." He was done.

"Shouldn't you return the favor?" Toph hissed in his ear.

He nodded as he caught his breath. He pushed his head between Azula's legs and began to lick. He quickly realized that being the avatar had its advantages. He could heat up his fingertips and make his tongue ice cold. He could also change the shape of the ground beneath her, keeping her steady as he performed.

"OH AANG!" She pushed his head in deeper, guiding him to where she wanted him to go. He grunted as he started to work his fingers in her. "She was tight, but she wasn't a virgin." He guessed it had been a while.

"OH! OH! OHHHHH!"

He licked her clean and then set her down.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable," Aang suggested, suddenly claustrophobic.

"To the rooms," Toph questioned.

"How about the stream?" Azula suggested.

* * *

><p>Haru and Mai threw down beers as she explained her relationship from Zuko to the first kiss to Boiling Rock until their break up.<p>

"I gave that fool everything, yet it wasn't enough."

"What did you get?"

"Excuse me."

"It's not just what you give but why you give it. It sounds like Zuko was just some guy you hated less than everyone else. He hardly sounds worth giving everything to, at least for you."

"Then my relationship with him was a waste of time?"

"It wasn't a waste. Think of it as a learning experience. Next time, you'll be more introspective and see if what you are getting is worth what it is costing you."

"And when will I know when it's worth it?"

"When you're with someone you don't mind giving everything too. With Zuko, you were running a tally, like you were expecting a payoff. When it's right, it's just what it is." Haru got the next round.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked Katara back to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow?"<p>

"Unless Mai kills you in the middle of the night."

Zuko winced.

"Too soon?"

"If it wasn't a possibility, I'd laugh."

She kissed his cheek. "You survived your sister's lightening. What's a couple of knives?"

"Well in that case, I'm fine!"

"Good. I'd be sad if you died."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Exactly."

He was starting to look up. Maybe this would work out fine. He just had to observe bro code, which meant waiting a month before pursuing Aang's ex and it was all good.

* * *

><p>"OH!" Toph cried as Azula claimed her. The firebender used her hands to try and ease the earthbender's soreness. She covered her girlfriend in kisses and told Aang to distract her.<p>

The avatar began to lick her, trying to bring her some pleasure to counteract the pain.

Toph whimpered as her lovers took her. Eventually, the pain subsided and it started to feel good. She locked her legs around her girlfriend and hissed, "faster."

Azula pulled her close and kissed her deeply, thrusting gently until Toph sank to the ground.

Aang guided her into the water. "It will relax you."

The water was cold, but Toph wasn't as Aang heatbended her. "This feels so good."

He kissed her neck as he rubbed her back.

Azula washed her front and it wasn't too long before Toph wanted to go again.

"Do you want me or Aang?"

"Aang, I want to be his first."

"You hear that, sit down big boy."

He did and Toph straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto his erection. "Oh My …"

She slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Azula was behind her, caressing her breasts and nipping on her shoulder.

Two gorgeous naked women were on top of him. "I'm so lucky right now!"

Toph leaned forward and kissed him. As she got more comfortable, she began to buck her hips harder and faster. Aang encouraged her movements and began to raise his hips to meet hers.

Azula began to rub her lover and it wasn't long before the earthbender and the avatar fell into a rapturous bliss.

The trio fell into the water again. The avatar started paying attention to the princess. "I wouldn't want you to feel left out," he said with a carnal smile as he began to rub her body.

"Oh YES!"

* * *

><p>Mai came home trashed. Ty Lee went to check on her. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine just I am drink!"

"You are drink?"

"Yeah. I got drink with Haru and now I am buzzed."

Ty Lee laughed. "How about we get you in bed?"

"Are you taking advantage of me?" She asked mockingly. "Because I might be okay with that."

"Mai, I'm not going to take advantage of you. We're friends."

"So. You're friends with Azula, and you fucked her."

"That was different."

"How?"

"She didn't just break up with her boyfriend."

No, she just got out of the loony bin. Mai kissed her. "I don't want to think about that asshole. I just want you." She pushed Ty Lee on the bed and straddled her.

The acrobat was not expecting this at all, and normally she read people's carnal intentions really well. "Mai, are you sure?"

"No talking, more kissing!" Mai pinned her to the bed.

Ty Lee vowed not to let it get too far.

* * *

><p>"OH FUCK!" Azula hissed. Aang had her on all fours and was pounding the hell out of her. "You are a fast learner, aren't you?"<p>

To think he was a shy virgin just two hours ago. He rebounded fast. There was something very hot about being so animalistic, on all fours, outside. He pulled Toph into a needy kiss as he pounded away at her girlfriend.

She liked his aggressiveness. "You like it, don't you," Toph teased as she smacked Azula's behind.

"OH YEAH!"

When they were done, the trio lied on the blanket, sharing what was the last of Azula's grass.

"This hit the spot!" Aang said.

"I feel so good," Toph added as she nuzzled between them.

The three lovers passed out naked on the grass, not waking up for anything until …

"We should go on a hike!" Sokka insisted.

"What?" Katara questioned.

"Why?" Zuko wondered.

"To break all of this tension!"

Mai was hungover. "I feel like shit!"

"Well, we did drink a lot," Haru said with a hoarse laugh.

Ty Lee felt pretty refreshed.

The group reluctantly followed Sokka to the stream.

"Are those people naked?" Mai questioned.

"They must have had a rough night," Sokka laughed.

The two went closer to see, "TOPH!"

She shot awake. "Oh crap." She slammed her foot, earthbending herself and her lovers underground.

"Oh get out here! I'm gonna kill you AANG!"

"Aang?" Katara questioned.

The others ran up.

"Azula, Aang and Toph were all here," Sokka said, "naked!"

"Maybe they just got too high," Ty Lee offered.

"Too high and fucked all night!" Mai laughed.

"MAI!" Zuko scolded.

"What? He's attractive, just got dumped and was found passed out and naked with two attractive girls. Pretty sure they weren't just skinny dipping."

"Now that's a rebound," Haru said with a laugh.

Sokka and Katara frowned at him.

"Oops!"

Azula was still asleep when Toph earthbended them all back to camp. "Get up!"

"What?"

"Sokka and the others caught us."

"Oh yay!" Azula said dryly. "Wait, we're engaged; we don't have to answer to them."

Toph started to put her clothes on. "That's what you think."

The group marched back to the base, looking for an explanation.

Aang was still passed out.

Azula put some pants on him and then threw a sundress over herself. The two women came out to see a clamoring mob.

"What were you doing?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"I was asleep before Toph woke me up."

"Why were you naked?" Katara questioned.

"Well, we went skinnydipping."

"And you passed out?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"We got a little too high."

"I told you," Ty Lee said proudly.

"YOU GOT TOPH HIGH!" Zuko yelled.

"It's not like it was the first time," Toph said.

"WHEN WERE YOU HIGH!"

"See, no big deal," Mai said quietly.

Aang woke up. "Is anyone else hungry?"

"YOU!" Sokka and Zuko both charged at him. He quickly went underground just to reappear on top of a tree.

"I'll just stay up here for now."

"Get back down here you punk!"

"No thank you."

Mai was cracking up. "You can't even make this shit up!"

As they threw (not really) thinly veiled threats at the avatar, the others were confused.

"Did they really just get too high?" Katara questioned.

"No," Haru said. "I don't believe that for a second."

"EW!"

"What's the big deal? You can pretty much go for Zuko now. It's not like Aang can invoke bro code anymore."

"What's bro code?"

"He would have had to wait a month to ask you out."

"Why?"

"Consideration or In case you two decided to try again."

"How chauvinistic? I can decide when I want to date."

"I know. I didn't make it up."

She confronted Zuko. "What is this bro code?"

"Um, it has a lot of stuff in it. What part did you want to know?"

"About dating a friend's ex."

"Um, you are supposed to wait a month."

"It's three for fiancées!" Sokka told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I think like a year for ex-wives."

"Um well yeah."

"How ridiculous?"

"I didn't make it up, and I think Aang won't care too much now."

"This isn't about him. It's about us you bonehead!"

"There's an us? I mean, I want there to be an us, but I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Why are men so stupid?"

"Because they can only fuel one head at a time," Mai told them. "I switched teams," she kissed Ty Lee.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Can you do that again?"

Suki slapped his head.

"What?"

"Stop objectifying them."

"I was just admiring their hotness I mean oops!"

As both boys found themselves in the doghouse, Aang made his escape. "Catch y'all later!"

"HEY!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

They chased him to no avail.

"Why are boys so dumb?" Katara repeated as she watched her brother and her (soon to be) boyfriend disappear.

The End (Well there's an epilogue)


End file.
